


can i see your sword ahaha

by youtiao



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtiao/pseuds/youtiao
Summary: There’s this knight. He’s ruining Jongdae’s life.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 39
Kudos: 69
Collections: Challenge #6 — Rise of Kingdoms





	can i see your sword ahaha

**Author's Note:**

> written for the tinysparks flash-fiction challenge

Jongdae is in a... situation. 

The situation is as follows: he had been kneeling in some nicely-trimmed bushes beside the knights’ training grounds, playing peeping tom. He’d been looking for a certain knight in particular, and, unable to see his knight, he had leaned. Out. Just a little! 

But then: “What are you doing?” Amused, a bit concerned. In Jongdae’s surprise, he tumbled out of his bush, somersaulting twice, and landed undignifyingly on his ass. 

“Yixing!” he yelps. 

The knight smiles at him like he is a particularly cute cat. “Hello, Prince Jongdae.” 

His brother is a lot less nice. He storms over, practically shooting sparks—Jongdae is supposed to be the one with the lightning abilities!—and picks Jongdae up by the back of his collar. Like one does to a cat. Minseok drags him out of the courtyard, up the stairs, into his room, and deposits him meanly on the bed. 

“Stop interfering with practice,” scolds Minseok. 

“But _Min_ ,” Jongdae whines. 

But Minseok is already walking briskly back down the hall, back to training, back to the sexy knights. 

♕

A few days prior, Minseok had fallen terribly ill. And, like the kind gracious lovely younger brother he is, Jongdae offered to supervise his knights as they go through practice. But they’re supposedly self-disciplined enough to not need a supervisor, as that brat Sehun so rudely informed him. 

So, by _supervise_ , he’d just ogled the knights with Baekhyun. 

In particular, Zhang Yixing. He’d made Kyungsoo look up “the cute sexy one with the dimple” after, lounging in a chaise daydreaming a future where Knight Zhang Yixing would sweep him off his feet. 

“Why didn’t you tell me about Yixing!?” he burst into Minseok’s room to ask. Minseok is shirtless, doing yoga on his balcony, as his poor manservants begged him to return to bed. 

Minseok groaned. “I feel sick again,” he said, to relieved looks from Chanyeol and Junmyeon. “You better not have done anything to chase him away. I had to promise him _so_ much gold to join the Kim sect,” he added, though it’s a lot less fierce than he probably wanted, given his covers had been pulled to his chin. 

Jongdae laughed, skipping out of his brother’s room. He had things to do—things being _supervising_ afternoon practice. 

♕

“ _Hey_ , isn’t that _Jongdae_ in the _bushes_ again?” Sehun says loudly. 

“Fuck you, Sehun!” the bush yells. Minseok pinches the bridge of his nose, walking over to pull his stupid brother out of the hedge. “I’m gonna fucking get you! I’m gonna tell Chef to not give you meat!” 

“You can’t do that!” Sehun cries. 

“Boo-hoo yes I can! I’m the prince!” 

Sehun turns to Minseok now, near tears. God, is meat really _this_ important? “Prince Minseok, tell him he can’t do that!” 

“You can’t do that,” Minseok sighs. 

Yixing laughs. It’s almost adorable how Jongdae immediately perks up, twisting his body in Minseok’s grasp to look at Yixing. Adorable _if_ he wasn’t a massive pain in Minseok’s ass. 

“Minseokkie, why don’t you just let him practice with us? A prince should know some parrying, yeah?” Yixing says. 

“Yeah! I should know how to parry!” Jongdae begins struggling out of Minseok’s grip with renewed vigour. “Yixing can teach me!” 

Oh, _God_. 

♕

“Hey, you’re pretty good at this,” Yixing tells him, two hours into his sword lesson. 

Jongdae beams. “Really?” 

The fact that Yixing hasn’t broken a sweat and that Jongdae is literally soaked in his own body juices is not to be mentioned. Sehun snickers at him, ripping meat off a skewer. No fair, Jongdae wants _ròuchuàn_ too! But Yixing taps Jongdae’s sword with his, raises his eyebrows and smiles, and Jongdae suddenly doesn’t want _ròuchuàn_ anymore. 

“You don’t have to entertain him for this long,” Minseok says, holding up frozen watermelon. Ahh, if he had the means to summon ice out of nowhere right about now...

Jongdae is about to hiss, indignant, when Yixing laughs, responds: “He’s fine. I like him.” 

His brother scoffs out a laugh and bites into his ice-watermelon. “Well, suit yourself.” He ruffles Jongdae’s sweaty hair, and his cold hand is very nice but Jongdae adamantly does not press into his hand because he is not a cat. 

♕

Jongdae finds Yixing meditating beneath a waterfall. Not beside. Not in the little pond the waterfall falls into. Underneath. The waterfall. Underneath the _falling water_. 

“Doesn’t that hurt?” he asks. 

Yixing cocks his head. He cups his ear. His face is so expressive and beautiful that at first Jongdae doesn’t realise he can’t hear him over the roar of the waterfall, and just stares at his shiny muscles. 

“DOESN’T THAT HURT?” Jongdae asks. 

_Ahh_ , Yixing’s eyebrows say. “Not really. My teacher always had us train our cultivation underneath falls. The waterfalls on the mountain are colder than the ones here.” 

“You’re a _cultivator_?!” 

“Yep.” Yixing smiles. “Surprised, Prince Jongdae?” 

Jongdae stutters. But of _course_. Yixing can’t _just_ be the most skilled swordsman in their sect—he’s a _cultivator_ too. He’s perfect—and then there’s Jongdae, the possible-cat-in-disguise, annoying second prince. 

How is he even to win _this_ person over? 

♕

The answer is, with the most cheesy, most terribly cringy romantic display. He’s heard from a little bird it’s the knights’ day off. Baekhyun and a begrudging Kyungsoo help him set it up, putting up curtains and lighting candles and sprinkling a rose-petal trail from the foot of Yixing’s bed to Jongdae’s quarters, where he will be reclined on his bed in a flimsy robe and a smug look. 

“Good morning, Prince Jongdae,” Yixing says, perched on the side of his bed. 

Ah, _fuck_ , he’d fallen asleep! He flounders, before he remembers where he is and sees all the candles and flower-petals. He discreetly rearranges his sexy robe, showing off his... _assets_. 

Yixing laughs. 

“That’s not necessary, Prince Jongdae,” he says. Wow. Yixing is suddenly very close. He smells nice. 

“Call me Jongdae,” he whispers, closing the distance between them. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was really fun! it felt rlly good to finish something in one sitting lolol thanks for reading!


End file.
